


safe in your loving arms

by Mmjohns



Series: Non-cannon Relationship shorts [16]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Dom/sub, F/F, Love, Sub May, Switch Skye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hey just a little short thing I got bored and wrote, at the moment only a one shot, but if there`s demand I may extend it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Most people that knew Melinda May thought she was just some robot, and to a degree they were right at least whilst she was on duty, but days and months and years of being like that, so in control all the damn time had taken their toll. She couldn't relax anymore she couldn't give up control even for a single moment, until she came across a new method.

Most people in the world fall into one of three categories; Sub, Dom or Switch, depending on personality and their way of life.

A Sub will crave release from the stress of life, the chance to release themselves to another, to let go of everything and just live in the moment. For a Sub having a Dom who makes them feel safe, comfortable and loved enough to do this is one of the greatest feelings they can experience. 

A Dom is different to a Sub into that they seek to protect they take joy in protecting and caring for their Sub and it is said the love a Dom feels toward their Sub is limitless. 

Finally, you have Switch`s, the rarest of the groups they are capable of being both Sub and Dom depending on their partner and their needs, it is said a Switch's personality will shift entirely based on the mood and needs of those around them.

Most people who knew Melinda thought she was a Dom, it fit with the tough as nails robocop exterior she showed the world, and before Bahrain she probably was heavily on that side of the spectrum. She had spent many a night Doming Natasha after a bad mission or helping Maria relieve the stress of a long day at the office, but after Bahrain, she couldn't do it anymore. 

Something in her died at Bahrain. That little piece of her that allowed her to be a Dom died. Overnight she discovered that no longer could she simply spend the night Doming Natasha or Maria, that piece of her, that confidence was gone.

The day Skye set foot on the plane she knew something was different about her. The way she acted seemed to be in a constant state of flux, but what perplexed Melinda was the way she acted when they were alone. It was like she knew what was going through Melinda's head like she could see her pain and wanted to help her forget it. It never occurred to her that this girl might be a Switch, after all, they were so rare they were practically unheard of. 

 

It had taken nearly six months before anything happened but in that time Melinda had become aware of something different, she was actually relaxing, letting the pain and mask fade little by little. Not with the whole team, no, that wasn't happening. She was on the plane with 5 other people, but only one of them seemed to allow her to relax, Skye.   
.  
The first time this became apparent was the day after the anniversary of Bahrain, unlike previous years instead of staying in her room locked up she actively daughter out Skye, her very presence seeming to shield Melinda from the horrors she had seen. 

She didn't think about this again until SHIELD fell, until the only world she had ever known had come crashing down around her. From the day of the fall to the day, they took Garrett down she couldn't help but be drawn to Skye whenever she had a free moment, but it wasn't until she invited Skye to holiday with her at her mother`s house that she actually realised what this might mean.

 

The entire drive there Melinda tried to figure out just how Skye had slipped past her barriers. Maybe it was after the time in Peru where after everything was said and done she just came and sat with May, Maybe it was when after Coulson had gone missing she had curled up beside her as if to shield her from everything for just a little while. Maybe it was after Quinn shot her and the first thing she did after waking up was to pull Melinda aside and assure her everything was going to be ok.

It didn't really matter she realised, somewhere along the line their relationship had changed, and now Melinda found she didn't really mind. She had found a home, after so many years adrift she had found an anchor in the storm.

 

Arriving at her mother`s was both pleasant and terrifying, but instead of the fear and apprehension welling up in her stomach like it had every time since Bahrain she found it quelled quickly as Skye moved over beside her and placing a comforting arm around Melinda making all her worries just melt away.

When they reached the door it was roughly jerked open and there stood Melinda`s mother, all 5 foot of her standing domineering as she practically spat "It's about damned time, where the hell have you been."

Skye immediately tightened her arm around Melinda pulling her protectively into her side which doesn't go unnoticed as she says "Mrs May, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Skye."

The always conservative Mrs May takes one look at them before shaking her head and saying "No, no I won't have it, not from a daughter of mine" before slamming the door in their faces

Melinda breaks down crying the shock and rejection striking her down like a bullet to the brain. As she lay there, Skye pulls her in and gently presses her lips to Melinda`s temple not saying anything just letting Melinda process what has happened.

Until Melinda looks up at Skye and asks in a small voice "Skye, I, I need you to do something for me, and understand if you don't want to."

Pressing her lips gently to Melinda`s forehead Skye looks at her love in her eyes and says "Mel, whatever you need, just ask."

"I, I need you to take control, I need you to make me feel safe."

"You want me to Dom, you?" Skye asks cautiously 

"Please, I just need it to all go away, just for a little while."

"Ok, whatever you need, for as long as you need." Then pulling Melinda up she says "come on, it's time for us to go, there's a B&B nearby we'll head there for the night."

When they arrive at the B&B Melinda`s personality has completely shifted, gone is the confident and tough as nails agent. Instead, Melinda follows Skye allowing the younger girl to lead her completely unworried about anything but Skye, at that moment Skye was her whole world, and she was focussing on her wholeheartedly. They got some strange looks at the front desk, Skye walking in with Melinda curled up into her side but Skye didn't show hesitation instead just grabbing the keys before leading Melinda into their room. 

As soon as they were inside Melinda falls to her knees asking "Skye, please just help me take my mind off of it."

Skye obliges her and for the next several hours they wrap themselves up in each other just forgetting the outside world, letting everything slip away in the need to be together at that moment. And even when they finally fell asleep Melinda lay nestled into Skye as she protected her from the world

When she awoke the next morning, Melinda was surprised to find Skye still entangled with her, gently nudging Skye in the ribs she wakes the girl prompting her to move so she can use the bathroom. 

When she emerges, she sees Skye fully awake and she moves over to her and says "we need to talk."

Looking worried Skye asks "what is it Mels."

Swallowing quickly Melinda says "I need to tell you something, and I need you to let me, I need you to promise you won't say anything until I finish because if you do, I fear I won't say it."

Receiving an assenting nod, she continues "after Bahrain I realised something when I went into that building I lost more than just a team, I lost a part of myself, and I never thought I'd recover. But since I've known you, I've come to realise something, you're what I was missing, you complete me, and God knows I'm not supposed to, but I think I love you, Skye."

"I love you too Mel."


	2. discontinuance note

sorry to all readers but because of a number of factors including a loss of where i was headed i have suspended this fiction indefinitely.if you would like to continue it, please send me a message and i will discuss it

**Author's Note:**

> as always let me know what you think and any particular pairings youd like to see


End file.
